My next target
by darksoul17
Summary: Tired of all the boys at her school Santana decides she's going to try it with some of the girls. first on her list Rachel Berry. M for language and lemons
1. The Target

Ever since Landslide I fell in love with Santana. so Here's a story for her Italics=inner thought from Santana's pov

"Yes, Yes, yeah ,oh he was quite good actually" The smirks on the faces of both cheerleaders were wide and devious as they were flicking through their school yearbook. "well its official Brit, between us we've made out with every guy in school. Including the gay ones."

"Wait not everyone, what about that Jacob guy"

"Who?"

"You know the creepy internet blogger"

"Oh Jewfro, no I've done him." The amazed look on the Blonde's face told her she needed to explain. "Hey In the TV shows its always the nerds that are really well hung, and no one is a bigger nerd then that guy."

"And?"

"Well lets just say that this isn't a TV show" the girls continued to laugh and joke for a while when Santana came out with "You know with all the guys that I've been with I've never felt anything for them, not even once"

"Well maybe its because you're a lesbian" the blonde said with a blank face as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"What! I am not a lesbian. don't be ridiculous"

"But you and I have sex all the time"

"That's just because we're best friends, all best friends do that."

"Are we going to have friend time tonight?"

"No not tonight, I have stuff to do. Why don't you play with your cat or something"

"oh you mean"

"No Brit your actual cat Tubbington"

"Lord Tubbington"

"What ever I'll talk to you later"

"_Brittany was Such an idiot some times. I mean I love her an all, but me, a lesbian. Its not my fault every guy at this school is a loser, Even the so called jocks. I mean Finn was pathetic. I'm so sick of all the guys at this school. Man I need to chill."_

The first thing she did when she got home was to run herself a nice hot bath. As she lay there her hands slowly moving over her body her thoughts began to drift.

"_God I'm so horny. Maybe I should have taken Brittany up on her offer. It's times like this that I miss that idiot Puck. I can't believe he's with that she whale now. Whatever its not like I even like him anyway. I don't like any guy at that school. I'm tired of all of them". _

And then Brittany's idiot suggestion didn't seem so stupid.

"_Maybe I should have a go at the girls. I mean sex with girls is just as good as with guys, and it would be so much more interesting. It would be fun pushing their buttons, exposing the school dykes flirting with the straight ones making them uncomfortable. Oh yeah this is happening_"

Then and there she hatched her plan to start working her way through the girls of the school. Question was who was going to be first.

Santana was still trying to answer that question as she paced the hallways of her school the next day.

"_It has to be someone I know at first. Someone I can manipulate, someone to make it interesting. Maybe someone from Cheerios. I mean I'm vice captain I have some power that could help. Wait no, it might cause them to screw up and then Coach Sylvester will get involved and that will end all the fun. I got it, someone from glee club._

As she entered glee club that day she saw that she was the last to enter. Brittany had saved her her usual set next to her. Walking over was a good chance to survey the group and pick her target.

"_Lauren. I really don't see what Puck sees in her. I certainly have no interest in harpooning a whale. Mercedes, she's kinda a big girl, but hey I could make that work. Bit of a diva though. Could make it difficult especially for the first time. I'll come back to her. Tina's quite hot for an Asian Goth. Her and Mike are so lovey duvey its disgusting. I should pick her just to try to break them up. But that's probably too ambitious for now. And then there's Quinn. Quinn is hot, very hot. But she's captain of the god squad as well as being back with Finn. Plus I still Kind of hate her. That just leaves….Rachel."_

The immediate thought that came into her head was urgh. I mean Rachel is so annoying. Santana hated almost everything about her. Her ridiculous clothes, her attitude even her voice. Well her talking voice at least. Even she would admit Rachel could sing. And when it came to looks she could swear last time se actually got close enough to see her she had a moustache. But the more she thought about the more she realised Rachel was the perfect target.

"_little miss goody two shoes. Watching her freak out while I toy with her should be so much fun. She's probably never going to go for it but I wouldn't be too surprised if she was a closet dyke. So I could get sex, even if it is with Rachel. it's a win win, Ok that's that" _

She spent all the lesson trying to figure out a plan but in the end decided to wing it. As glee club ended she decided to make her move. "Brit, I'm not coming over tonight I'll text you." she watched as every member of the club left knowing Rachel, as always would be the last to leave. She stood in the doorway and when Rachel had finally collected her things and was ready to go Santana outstretched her Arm blocking the exit. As she looked down at the smaller girl she could see what looked like fear in her eyes. Sure she didn't have to be so imposing but where was the fun in that.

"Meet me in the auditorium in an hour"

"why" was the tentative reply

"Just do it" she made sure to give Rachel a look that said you better do it.

An hour later Santana stood alone in the auditorium. Getting more and more pissed as it became clear Rachel was not coming. But just as she turned to leave she saw brunette walking towards her. Before she could even say a word Rachel announced

"I brought my rape whistle"

"What you think I'm going to rape you Frodo"

"well no, but whatever it is you have planned I want you to know I'll blow it.

"Calm down Rachel I just want to talk to you"

"you never talk to me, you don't like me"

"That's why I want to get to know you but you have to talk to me" all the time whist speaking moving closer to Rachel. "So how are you with the Finn situation"

"I think that's a bit personal"

"Do you want to be friends or not"

"Ok well, He's with Quinn now. I don't think she's right for him but I love him. So I guess on some level if He's happy I'm happy"

"You know Rachel I'm here for you if you need me" this time as she said it placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder"

"Santana I'm really not comfortable with you touching me like this"

"Oh well what about like this" She leant in and pressed her lips against the other girls. Using her tongue to part her lips and explore her mouth. For the first few seconds Rachel didn't react at all. But she soon tried to resist. After a brief moment of holding her in place Santana let go and Rachel pulled away.

"I don't know what type of sick game your playing Santana but leave me alone." and with that she ran out of the auditorium.

"_Well that went about as well as expected for my first attempt. Plan B for tonight"_ she pulled out her phone and sent a text, "_Brit I'm coming over"_

As soon as Brittany opened the door Santana pounced. Kissing and groping as she led her friend to the bed. She lay there as Brittany's experienced tongue worked its magic on her body and tried to figure out the next step of her plan for Rachel. As the pleasure in her body started to build she finally found her release and started to come screaming Rachel's name. It was then that she knew what she had to do

"_I must have her, No I WILL have her"_

So theres the start, let me know what you think by leaving a review


	2. The body

I got way more feedback/alerts than i was expecting so thanks for that please keep it up, Here's chapter 2

The body

"Thanks Brit, I really needed that." that was all she could say as she started to put back on her uniform.

"Wait you're going, are we not going to cuddle."

"Not tonight Brit, I have things to do. I'll see you tomorrow"

"_I can't believe I was thinking of the munchkin while I was having sex, I didn't see that coming. This makes things much more interesting though. I need a plan, I need to know how she thinks. _Santana spent the rest of the night scheming but it was more difficult than she thought it would be to figure out what to do next.

As she got to school the next day she wanted to see Rachel. See what her reaction was, how she was feeling. She wasn't about to go looking for her. She had no idea where she hung out during the day and these were probably places Santana did not want to be. Besides in this school you always run into people in the corridors, it was just a matter of time. As luck would have it she didn't have to wait for very long at all. As she walked up to her locker to get some things she saw Rachel walking down the hallway. She was wear her usual crime against nature clothes. This shirt was yellow and had a duck pattern and her skirt was ridiculously long coming way down passed her knees.

"_For got sakes she better have a good body under those clothes I'm going to a lot of trouble her to screw her_"

Rachel was walking down the hallway seeming oblivious to the presence of everybody else but when her eyes finally met Santana's a look of terror came over her. She looked like a frightened little mouse that had just seen a Lion. She practically ran out of the hall as fast as her little legs could carry her. This continued all day every time they ran into each other, and Santana made sure that they ran into each other a lot. So she was very surprised when she turned from her locker to see the petite girl striding towards her wither her head up and a confidant look on her face.

"Santana"

"Gollum"

"You're going to leave me alone from now on Santana"

"Oh am I now"

"Yes, and you're going to stop with all the insulting nicknames"

"I knew you were bossy, but no one ever talks to me like that. Its actually kind of a turn on". But the look on the other girls face told her that she was serious. "Oh ok then, why exactly am I going to do what you say".

"Because if you don't I'm going to tell everyone you kissed me. Everyone will think you're a lesbian. And you know what the people at this school are like. You know how they were to Kurt. Plus I don't think the cheerios will be happy knowing that you'll be looking at them getting changed." but this threat was met only with a smile from dominant cheerleader.

"Ok then"

"What you don't think I'll do it, I will if you push me, I swear I will". At this point Santana the twisted her body, Putting one hand either side of Rachel's head, practically pinning her to the locker.

"Ok go ahead. Do you really think that people will believe that me, Santana "fucked every guy in school" Lopez is a lesbian. And you think they'd believe I'd go for you."

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Come on I'm way out of your league. No one is going to believe I'd go for you. In fact you're much more likely to be a rug muncher than me. They're gunna know that you came on to me, I shot you down and now you're spreading lies about me.

"But that's not true" All the confidence had disappeared from her eyes. Santana took that that as her cue and started to lean in so her face was only centimetres away from the other girl.

"But we both know who everybody's going to believe, so go on tell them. In fact I might even tell people"

"Wait no please don't"

"Ok I wont, but you better get out of here right now"

"_That was so much fun, I'm going to be thinking about the look on her face"_ And she did, a little to much. Her thoughts were interrupted by a

"HEY! I see that plastic in your chests is staring to affect your brain, that was awful. I'm surprised someone didn't get hurt. In fact I'm thinking of hurting you myself."

"I'm sorry coach, I…"

"Save it, hit the showers"

"But coach"

"Now!"

"_Shit, I cant believe I was thinking about Rachel in the middle of Cheerios practice. Oh well whatever, just means I get to go home early today"_

As she reached the showers she could hear that the showers were already running.

"_That's weird, who could be in the showers. All of the cheerios were at the practice and no one ever uses the gym equipment. I bet those damn football tools are spying on us again. Whatever I'm just getting my stuff and going home." _Just as Santana placed her hand on her locker to retrieve her things she herd a voice coming from the showers, someone was…singing. And it was a voice she recognised well

"_Wait that's, no it can't be…Rachel? What the hell is she doing here."_ And then that's when it hit her. "_Oh that's right I remember. When Rachel was babbling on about wanting a nose job to help her voice the doctor told her that being in good shape would help her. She's about the only person in school who actually uses the gym equipment. Wait if she's showering right now that means she's..._.._oh this is going to be good. I get to see what I'm going to be working with. I just hope she doesn't have gross back hair like I've always imagined . Time to find out." _Lost in her thoughts Santana didn't realise that the shower had actually stopped running. When she peered round to see her target Rachel had already put her bra and panties back on, but it was still a sight to behold.

Her stomach, where her treasure trail should have been was flat and toned. She was in way better shape than half the cheerleaders, hell most of the cheerleaders. Her breasts were small but on her petite body without those ridiculous clothes gave her such amazing curves. Her insanely long legs for someone of her size led up to the hottest damn ass she'd ever seen. This idea, this game was about control. About power and thrill. But now it was about something more,

"_Rachel Berry is fucking hot"_

she didn't even realise she was stood there, mouth open staring at Rachel. All notions of forming a proper plan had gone. Fuck that she had to go over there right now. As Rachel turned to see the Latina cheerleader approaching the look of terror that was now becoming quite familiar returned to her eyes as she desperately tried to cover her scantily clad body.

"Relax…" Santana went to her mental bank for one of her many Rachel Berry themed insults but couldn't think of one. In fact only one thought was in her head, and it was screaming at her. Her brain was screaming at her to dive on Rachel, rip of her clothes and let her tongue explore every inch of her body. Looking at Rachel's blank face made her realise she'd zoned out. She snapped back into reality

"Berry. I'm just here to talk to you"

"I'm not stupid Santana your going to try something again, and I don't even have my whistle this time"

"Look, I'm going to assume you would be more comfortable if you were fully clothed so I'm going to turn around and let you get changed." the other girl didn't look convinced at first but as soon as Santana turned around she hear her fumbling with her clothes, racing to get fully dressed.

"_God I feel so hot, I should not be feeling like this. This was not supposed to happen. I'm Santana Lopez, I'm in control"_

"Are you done yet?"

"I'm decent" as she turned back around she was greeted with the sight of Rachel's hideous outfit.

"Damn Berry you should walk around in your underwear all the time. You'd be a lot more popular."

"We're not all sluts like you Santana now what do you want" This comment certainly took Santana by surprise but if that's how she was going to play it she knew what she had to do.

"I want you Berry, and I'm going to have you"

"What don't I have a say in this."

"No you don't. I tried being nice and friendly to you and that failed. So now I'm taking what I want."

"You were nice to me for like 2 minutes"

"Exactly, 2 whole minutes. It got old fast. Look I'm being nice right now telling you what's going to happen"

"This isn't going to happen Santana, you need to realise that"

"Its cute that you think that" and with that she moved in and pressed her lips against Rachel's. This time however she was much gentler. She didn't push forward with her tongue she just kept their soft lips together as she brought her hand up to her face and slowly stroked her cheek. Seconds passed and Rachel made no attempt to kiss her back but more importantly made no attempt to pull away either. Santana decided that was good enough for now not wanting to push to far and broke of the kiss. This time when she looked into Rachel's eyes she saw something different. It was a look she hadn't seen before. She didn't know what it meant but she was excited to find out. With a devious smile she turned away from Rachel and started to walk away

"See you tomorrow Berry"

"_And what a day I have planned"_

_Next chapter is where we get a little more...adult shall we say_


End file.
